Daddy's Name is Moonpie
by thelittlesnape
Summary: What happens when Penny and Sheldon take their three-year-old son on a trip to the mall? Read to find out. One-shot. Non-canon.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

A/N: I'm a huge Shenny shipper and this is my first Shenny fanfic (although, I have been working on another one). I decided to start with a one-shot. If you look at some of my Snamoine work, you'll see that I love writing family fanfics so here is what I would imagine would occur if Sheldon and Penny were to ever have a family.

Penny should have known better. She really should have known better, but she thought she could trust her husband to not lose their son. They had decided on taking a family trip to the mall since she needed to pick up a few things and it would give Sheldon ample time to bond with Wally in the comic book store. Penny had done her research and made sure that this mall had a well-ranked comic book store and to her surprise, Sheldon had been very eager to go. Instead of going on like he normally would have about the comic book store not being up to his standards, he told her that this was one of his preferred comic book stores, but he usually did venture there due to the fact that it was well out of way. Plus, he never much liked that he had to enter a crowded mall full of germy people. To her surprise, he had rambled on like an excited child for their entire drive. Their three-year-old son had sat amused in his car seat listening to his father's excited rant about the wonders of comic books. Penny had figured that she could be gone for about an hour while she ran her errands, but she had only been gone for thirty minutes when she got the surprise of her life.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

"Oh, Wally! You must look at this one. This is one of the best Flash comic books out there! Of course, I already own it, but this one you can actually touch. In this edition…" The three-year-old had been dutifully sitting in his stroller listening to his father passionately talk about all sorts of comic books for a while now. Wally loved the colorful comic books just as much as his father, but he was still a toddler with a wandering mind. Wally turned his attention from his father for a moment and saw something pass by the store's glass windows. His dazzling blue eyes, inherited from his father, sparkled with curiosity. He could still hear his father's voice going on and on, but was no longer quite focused on him.

He was a very intelligent child, proving to be too much like his father already, but he had his mother's insatiable knack for getting into trouble and wandering. His curiosity got the best of him and Wally Tiberius Cooper maneuvered his way out of his stroller without his father being none-the-wiser.

The toddler ran out of the comic book store and tried to catch up with what he had seen. There was so much to see in the mall that caught his attention that he just let his little feet carry him.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

"Ah, Wally. It is so nice that I can finally expose you to the world of comic books and have you truly appreciate them. Did you know that you were named after the third Flash? I just know you'll love Flash as much as I do." Sheldon grinned, finally placing the comic book back and glancing down into his son's stroller. Only to find it empty.

The shock and fear that overwhelmed Sheldon made him sick with nausea at that moment and he had to fight the urge to faint. He immediately began to run up and down the aisles of the comic book store, searching for Wally. "My son… I can't find my son!" He gasped, running to the counter to tell the store employee that his son was missing and to ask if he had seen him by any chance.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

"Well, hello there little guy. And, what are you doing wandering by yourself?" A girl of about 17, a mall employee, said as she lifted him into her arms. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" She asked the toddler. Like Sheldon, Wally wasn't quite fond of strangers at all so he didn't answer at first. The girl took him to the mall's customer service area to make a loudspeaker announcement about the missing child.

There, one of the older women who worked for the mall took Wally into her arms. "Aren't you just the most handsome, little man. Would you like a candy?" She asked, giving of serious grandmotherly vibes that reminded Wally of his Meemaw. He loved his other grandmas, but Daddy's Meemaw was his favorite. He slowly nodded his head and was surprised when she handed him a lollipop. He happily took it and gave her a shy smile. Not too long after, she had the little boy talking to her.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

Penny was just picking out a couple of new shirts and some pajamas for Wally since he had another little growth spurt recently and was in need of better fitting clothing. She heard the loudspeaker click on and listened hard, expecting an announcement for deals or something of the sort.

"Hello, patrons of the mall. This is an unscheduled announcement. We have a small child here at the customer service. He is lost. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and says his name is Wally and his daddy's name is 'Moonpie' and his mommy's name is 'Penny, Penny, Penny'. Mr. Moonpie and Mrs. Penny, Penny, Penny, if you could come pick up your son. He is safe and sound here. Thank you."

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm going to kill him. Junior Rodeo, my ass. I'm going to kill my husband." She said, leaving her things and rushing to the mall's customer service section.

She reached the area just as her husband was getting there and they found Wally in perfect health just as had been reported. Immediately, she pulled her son into her arms, and hugged him tightly before checking him over. She was so glad that her baby boy was all right and now that she was reassured he was fine, she looked at her husband and shot him a glare.

"Sheldon… Remember the time you hung my clothing on the power lines… Yeah… This is easily one thousands times the offense." Penny growled, in full on mama bear mode. Sheldon gulped in fear of his wife and tried to offer an excuse to placate her to no avail.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

And that is how Sheldon Lee Cooper found himself subjected to the will of his wife for a full month as he was in the doghouse now for losing their son. He couldn't really blame his wife, because even he knew that losing one's son in a mall was a big no-no. Penny had half a mind to ban him from ever taking Wally to a comic book store ever again, but she knew she would one day look back on the incident as a funny rather than terrifying one. However, today was not the day.

**A/N: So what did you think? I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I had the idea, but I'm not sure how well I executed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
